


he's a romantist

by timeslip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, This Is STUPID, and also gay, coffee shop AU, gay drabble, jungwoo is gay, kind of a crack fic, rated for language and implied sexual content, ten and yuta are unhelpful friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeslip/pseuds/timeslip
Summary: Mouth: 2Jungwoo: big fat 0





	he's a romantist

“Welcome to the Red Bean cafe, what can I get for you?” Jungwoo droned, not looking up from the register screen.

“Uhh…”

Jungwoo groaned internally when the customer didn’t answer right away. Exactly _why_ people didn’t have the common sense to decide on their order _before_ reaching the front of the line, in this day and age, was beyond him. He picked at his nails absentmindedly, waiting.

“I’ll have..” Jungwoo glanced up when the customer finally started ordering, and immediately lost his sense of hearing.

The man standing in front of him was, to put it simply, beautiful. He kind of looked like a puppy. When he shook his hair out of his eyes, it seemed to happen in slow motion, like this was some sort of anime. _How did that even happen in real life?_

“Hello?”

Jungwoo was snapped out of his reverie when the man in front of his timidly waved his hand in front of his face, looking concerned.

“Are you ok?” he asked, “you seem kind of out of it.”

“I’m ok!” Jungwoo yelped, embarrassed, causing the customer to jump slightly in surprise. He shook his head quickly to clear it. “I’m so sorry, what was your order again?”

The beautiful man still looked worried (or maybe that was just his face, some people were like that), but he smiled reassuringly and repeated his order for Jungwoo, who rang it up with shaking hands.

“Name?”

“Taeyong.”

Jungwoo smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way, and not a pained grimace. “Ok, that will be $3.46.”

Taeyong smiled back as he handed Jungwoo the cash, and Jungwoo swooned, feeling his ears heat up. When he handed Taeyong his change back, their hands brushed, and he started drafting his will.

“Your order will be right up!” he squeaked, yanking his hand back in the most natural way possible. He watched Taeyong wander over to the pick-up counter, still in a daze.

“Iced vanilla latte for Taeyong!” he called, placed a hand on his chest to try to calm his immediately racing heart. Taeyong shot him another heart-stopping smile. “Thanks, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo almost passed out, before remembering that, right, he had a name-tag. Of course Taeyong wouldn’t just know him from somewhere.

“Have a nice day,” he breathed, and Taeyong smiled at him one last time before turning to leave the coffee shop and Jungwoo in a pile of mush.

 

Jungwoo could use some new friends.

“Dude, you’re like, a Disaster Gay.”

Jungwoo groaned into his hands. “ _Thanks,_ Ten. I’m glad I have your sympathy.”

Yuta let out an ugly cackle, spinning around in his desk chair and looking up from his phone. “I mean, he’s not wrong. You’re a mess.”

Jungwoo glared at him, and Yuta stared back evenly while taking a slow sip of his americano, unimpressed, before spinning so his back was to Jungwoo once again. Jungwoo had relayed the tragic events of earlier that day to them as soon as he got back to their dorm, hoping for some sort of comfort, but honestly he should have expected such a callous response from them.

“What’s even the matter? It’s not like you’ll ever see him again,” Ten pointed out, holding his legs up at a weird angle as he lounged back on his bed.

Jungwoo groaned again in frustration, picking his face up from where it was buried in his pillow. “That’s exactly the problem, though. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Dude,” Yuta mumbled, unhelpfully.

Ten shrugged, as best he could with his legs stretched above his head. “Well, if he comes in again, maybe write your number on his cup. That always works in fanfic.”

“Haha, yeah that will go great,” Jungwoo said sarcastically. “Next thing I know, I’ve got a restraining order on my ass.”

“Don’t be so fucking _dramatic_ , oh my god,” Ten said, rolling his eyes. “Just try to talk to him? I dunno, it’s not that hard.”

“Just ‘cause you’re a slut like you doesn’t mean everyone else can get guys falling over them in two seconds,” Jungwoo said.

“Don’t be rude,” Ten sniffed, still contorted with his legs tucked up by his ears. “I’m not a slut. I’ll have you know I went on _three_ dates with Jaehyun before I put out.”

Yuta looked up from his phone again in surprise. “Wow, progress.”

“Thank you!” Ten said, beaming. He moaned exaggeratedly as he lowered his legs, winking when Jungwoo glared at him. “You should be proud of me too, Jungwoo.”

“Alright, jeez. Can we focus on my problem now?” Jungwoo whined.

“We’ve been focusing on your non-existent problem for like, ever, you crybaby,” Yuta said, going back to scrolling through his Instagram feed.

“I need better friends,” Jungwoo grumbled.

“Good luck finding them,” Yuta replied, which wasn’t really that funny, and Ten laughed so hard he fell off the bed.

 

The next time he was at work, Jungwoo kept an eye out for Taeyong. So, while he was surprised when Taeyong walked through the door once again, it couldn’t be said that he wasn’t more mentally prepared this time. He didn’t get distracted and Taeyong ordered (he got an iced caramel macchiato this time) and left quickly without saying anything. Sad. Granted, the last time he had been there he probably thought Jungwoo was having some health issues and was only showing concern like a normal human. Jungwoo told himself not to be disappointed. There was no way he was coming to the coffee shop just for _Jungwoo_.

But Taeyong came back the next time Jungwoo was there too, and the time after that, each time ordering some sugary drink that would have made Yuta gag. By the fifth time he saw Taeyong, Jungwoo no longer felt like he would require CPR after taking his order. (Don’t get it twisted though, he was still smitten.)

Taeyong didn’t seem to be excited to see Jungwoo, but he kept coming during Jungwoo’s shift, which was not at a regular time every day, so _maybe that meant something_ , Jungwoo’s brain suggested. Jungwoo told his stupid brain to shut up and let him do his job.

 

It after two weeks of staring longingly at Taeyong after he ordered that Jungwoo Fucked Up.

“Welcome to the Red Bean Cafe, what can I get for you?” he greeted once Taeyong reached the front of the line, mentally patting himself on the back for only stuttering once.

“I’ll have an iced americano,” Taeyong said.

“I thought you would’ve prefered something sweet,” he heard himself say, then froze in horror. He doesn’t know this guy! How creepy can he get, remembering the order of some random stranger who he’s never talked to outside of taking his order and name. _Oh god, now he’s going to report me as a stalker and I’m going to have to move to a different university and find a new job_ , Jungwoo thought miserably.

Once he stopped freaking out, he realized that Taeyong didn’t look upset by his comment. He looked… pleased?

“I mean, yeah, normally I would get something sugary, I actually hate the taste of coffee,” Taeyong said sheepishly. “I’ve tried most things on the menu though, so I wanted to switch it up. Do you have any recommendations of what I should try?”

Jungwoo was confused. Taeyong hated coffee? So why did he keep coming to this random coffee shop at random times during the day? After pondering that for a few seconds Jungwoo suddenly remembered Taeyong had asked him something.

“Sorry, what was that again?” Damn, back to square one. He’d been so good at not losing focus when Taeyong talked to him too!

Taeyong laughed at him, causing Jungwoo’s ears to flush. “What’s somethings sweet that you would like to get?”

“You?”

_Mouth: 2  Jungwoo: big fat 0_

“I-I mean,” Jungwoo stammered, entire face now flaming red. “I would recommend the hot chocolate, if you don’t like coffee.” He half expected Taeyong to just storm out of the coffee shop and go buy some mediocre hot chocolate from the Starbucks down the street, but instead, he saw a blush spreading over Taeyong’s cheeks as well.

“I’m sorry?” Taeyong squeaked, staring at Jungwoo with wide eyes.

“I said, I would re-”

“No, I heard that… what did you say before?”

“...You?”

Taeyong’s blush was creeping down his neck at this point, but he was smiling widely. “I’ll take the hot chocolate, but if you’re free after this shift…?” he trailed off and made hopeful eyes at Jungwoo, who was currently shaking in his Nike Airs.

“I’m free!” Jungwoo said quickly, “in about half an hour, if you wanna wait that long.”

“Ok, I can do that,” Taeyong said brightly. “And I’ll make that two hot chocolates.”

 

“Jungwoo, what do you want for your birthday?” Taeyong asked, sliding into the seat next to him in the dining hall.

Jungwoo pretended to think for a moment, the turned to look straight at him, and said, “I want you.”

He tuned out Ten and Yuta loudly gagging and kissed Taeyong’s reddening face.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this was supposed to be a short drabble to get back into writing but i rly love these boys whips  
> also sorry if anyone's characterization makes u mad lmao succ they're all gay
> 
>    
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/necrobulist)
> 
> [curious cat](https://t.co/v6dkNS7i7m)


End file.
